Mi mejor amigo ¿Gay?
by KarLiiTa.B
Summary: Bella le pidió un favor a Su mejor amigo GAY. El acepto, pero luego tuvo miedo… pero ella esta a decidida a tener su primera vez hoy y nada lo Va a impedir. –Tómame ahora en este momento o déjame. – dije. –te tomo. – me beso nuevamente..¿cONTINUAra? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi historia. Los personajes son De Meyer.! - **

-**MI**-

-**MEJOR AMIGO**-

-**¿GAY?**-

Lo mire nuevamente a _Él_. ¿Cómo podía meter este tema? ¿Aceptaría? ¿Se reiría en mi cara? ¿Le rogaría? Respire hondo… No faltaba decir que estaba mas que nerviosa, sabia bien que _é_l era diferente, por decirlo. Pero era mi mejor amigo, podía pedir su ayuda y lo quería.

_¡Rayos! ¡No quería morir virgen!._

-Bells ¿Pasa algo? – _Dios santísimo ayúdame. _Aclare mi voz.

-Ayúdame por favor.- rogué.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto un poco asustado.

-Muchas cosas… Pero lo te pido es que tengas sexo conmigo. – Susurre lo ultimo. Pero me di cuenta que si había escuchado ya que abrió sus ojos espantado.

-Bells sabes que yo.. – no lo deje terminar. Sabia por donde iba ese _tema_.

-Sé que eres Gay, pero no quiero morir virgen . –él rió- No te burles de mi por favor.

-No vas a morir virgen, te lo apostaría, cualquier hombre estaría contigo. Bells.

-Lose, pero tengo miedo a que si esa se entera que soy virgen tal vez me deje.

-Bells.. – Pensó – Creo que eso tendría que ser especial y no con un chico cualquiera.

-Tu eres especial… digo… eres mi mejor amigo/a –dije confundiéndome mas. – Hazme ese favorsote..

-Bells, perdón pero yo no…

-Por favor luego de esto no te pediré nada. Tú puedes pedirme cualquier favor.

-Bells yo nunca he estado con una mujer.

-Entonces será… como la primera vez para los dos.. por favor..- puse mi boca en puchero. El negó y negó..

-Bells.. si te hago daño yo no..

-Entonces es un si. – sonreí – Gracias. –Me levante de mi asiento y lo abrase fuerte.

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_Días Después_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

Estaba temblando. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Me mire nuevamente al espejo. Un polo a tiras azul (era el mi color favorito) y una falda negra que parecía más un cinturón. Si no tuviera aire acondicionado me estaría muriendo de frio. Y ni hablar lo que tenia por dentro o mejor dicho lo que no tenia. Solo tenia unas bragas blanzas transparente. Quería sentirme sexy cuando sucediera "_eso_".

Desde hace días no hablaba con Edward.. exactamente desde 2 días que le pedí que tuviéramos sexo y acordamos para hoy. ¡HOY! Quería gritar.

Sonó la timbre de mi apartamento.. Sali a paso apresurado de mi habitación, aunque no fue fácil ya que mis piernas me templaban, parecían gelatina moviéndose.

Al abrir me encontré con un Edward ¿diferente? Rayos se veía muyyyy sexxxy. Se había cortado su cabello cobrizo y estaba un poco desordenado. Vestía un polo blanco con unas letras que no preste mucha atención y unos jean un poco rasgados.

-Hola, pasa. – lo invite a entrar.

-Hola Bells. – cerré la puerta. _¿Qué haríamos ahora?_ Hablar de porque no había hablado conmigo estos días o ir de frente al sexo.

-¿Cómo haz estado? – dijo sentándose en un mueble.

-Bien.. Normal. ¿Tu?

-Estoy un poco nervioso.- dijo pasándose una de sus manos por su cabello. Por eso estaba despeinado.

-¿Quieres agua o una cerveza?

-Cerveza, porfavor. – Camine hacia la cocina. Respire hondo. Abrí el refrigerador y agarre dos cervezas en lata. Al tirar una patada a la puerta de mi refrigerador (una forma que siempre hago cuando tengo mis manos llenas y es como lo cierro) Me había olvidado que estas con unos tacos altísimos que casi me caigo. Felizmente pude mantener mi equilibrio.

_Uff._ Camine nuevamente a la sala y le entregue la cerveza. Me senté frente suyo.

-Gracias..- Tomo un sorbo. Y verlo succionar ese líquido, les juro que me excite. ¡Que vergüenza!

Nunca me había pasado esto con él, siempre tomábamos hasta quedarnos dormidos en los muebles. Pero esta excitación por solo verlo succionar, me hizo recordar el día en lo que lo conocí. Cuando lo conocí me pareció el hombre mas hermoso que había visto, aunque lo seguía pensando. Pero él a contarme que era Gay, solo podía verlo como un amigo/a. Siempre pensando como un igual y no hacerme locas ideas… Que nunca ¡NEVER! Iba a suceder. Suspire, e intente borrar mis tontos pensamientos.

Hablamos tonterías: el clima, el transito, cualquier cosa menos sobre lo que nos había reunido en este momento.

Ya en la 6ta cerveza, cuando los dos estábamos un poco borrachos. Se me salió todo. Intente cerrar mi boca pero no soporte más.

-Nose que esperas.. -tome un sorbo.

-¿AH?

-Se muy bien lo que estas haciendo.. – reí producto del alcohol.

-No se de que hablas Bells.

-Te haces el idiota. No me vas a cumplir. – Tome mi último sorbo. Quise determe pero me importo un pepino solo solté todo lo que sentía. –Lo sabia.. Fui una tonta por creer que íbamos a tener sexo. Eres gay, un.. – no lo hagas ¡NO LO HAGAS!-un MARICON con mayúsculas. – El solo me miraba.. Reí no se si por lo nerviosa o por su shock.

-Sera mejor que me vaya, hablaremos cuando estemos en nuestros 5 sentidos. – dejo la cerveza en la mesa y se levanto.

-Huye cobarde. – grite.. Quería llorar y llorar, lo odiaba por no cumplir con su promesa.

-Bells estas tomada.. mejor descansa. Te ayudo, si quieres.

-No… lárgate, no quiero nada de ti. – volví a gritar.– No creo que sea tan difícil buscar a un verdadero hombre. – Me levante y fui a buscar mi bolso.

-¿A dónde piensas ir, Bells?

-Nose.. ver si alguien me quiere hacer el _favor_. – reí por como sonó.

-Descansa , mañana te arrepentiras de todo esto.

-No Edward, estoy perfectamente y no importa igual quiero hacerlo. ¡Carajo donde deje mi bolso! – susurre mi ultimo.

-Vete a dormir Bells.. si no voy a obligarte. – me amenazó y me causo mucha gracia.

-Por favor Edward – reí -los dos sabemos que no eres capaz de eso. Vete.

-Me vas a obligar hacerlo, te lo digo la última vez. – Parecía enojado y eso me gustaba. Cruce mis brazos y lo mire directamente, lo rete.

-Oblígame Edward. – Pronuncie decidida. Se quedo unos segundos viéndome, cuando pensé e burlarme de él.

Lo vi acercase mismo animal atrapando a su presa. Ósea yo.

Me agarro mi rostro y me beso intensamente. Yo lo recibí gustosa, estaba esperando con ansias esto.

Su sabor era una mescla de menta y cerveza, muy delicioso. Se separo un poco y me miró.

-Vete a dormir. - _¿Wthat?_ No me iba a dejar así. Lo volví a besar con el mismo desenfreno, pero unos segundos después se apartó de mí. Quise hacer un gran berrinche.

-Te voy a llevar a raspas, vete a dormir. –Seria excitante verlo obligándome a ir a mi habitación.

-Vamos.. hazlo. Tómame aquí.- intente besarlo nuevamente, pero aparto su rostro.

-Vete a descansar. – pidió.

-Te odio, te estoy rogando y tú simplemente me rechazas. ¿Sabes como me siento?

-Bells sabes mis gustos. Sabia que no podía aceptar esto.

-¿Y que fue ese beso? Te deseo y creo que tu también. ¿Que pasa Edward a que tienes miedo?

-No tengo miedo a nada.

-Me deseas y tienes miedo. Eso es.. me tienes miedo -sonreí.- Vamos Edward. Tómame o déjame. – dije

-Solo...-suspiro.- Mierda. Te tomo. – me beso nuevamente. Sus manos empezaron a bajar de mi rostro a mi trasero. Oh Dios se sentía delicioso.

-Vamos a mi habitación. -pedí. Me cargo tranquilamente y entrelace mis piernas en su cintura. _Argg, podía sentir lo duro que estaba. Seguimos besándonos y lamiendo nuestros labios. _

Me dejo al borde de la cama. Me separe de su deliciosa boca para empezar a desabrocharle su jean. Desbotone y baje su bragueta. Sus jean se bajaron hasta los tobillos. Se apartó un poco para sacarse las zapatillas y medias.

Me quite mi falda y mi top. Solo me quede con mi braguita. Mire su cuerpo, era demasiado perfecto. Sabia que iba al gimnasio. ¡Diablos! su cuerpo era maravilloso.

-Ven – lo llame. Agarre la tira de su bóxer y lo baje. Mierda era enorme ¡ENORME Y GRUESO! Se me hizo agua la boca, quería lamerlo, chuparlo TODO.

-Hazlo. – mire su rostro lleno de lujuria. Le di unos sonados besos inocentes, para luego abrir mi boca y metérmelo entero. No sabía la capacidad que podría tener mi boca. Lo lamia si fuera un dulce.. Mi preferido.

Pronto sentí sus manos en mi cabeza haciéndome tragarme hasta sus pelotas.

Me estaba follando mi boca. Diablos. Esto era mejor que cualquier película que había visto las últimas noches.

Lo escuche gruñir y sentí agrandarse.

-Bella voy a explotar. – Su voz era ronca y excitante. – Si no quieres que me corra en tu boca solo para. - _¿Detenerme? _Estaba en la mejor parte, sentía que pronto iba a llevar a un orgasmo con solo estar chupando su pene.

-Argg. – Gruño y sentí un líquido en mi boca. Me lo empecé a tragar, pero cada vez salía más y más. Tenia que beberlo mas rápido. Succione y succione hasta que se quedo otra vez limpia con mi saliva. Alce mi rostro

-Quiero que también goces Bells..

-Lo estoy gozando y mucho. No sabes lo mojada que estoy, con solo verte.

-Quiero penetrarle ahora. – sonreí. No era una pregunta, era una petición Me levante.

-Siéntate. – El me hizo caso. Me quite mis bragas y las tire por allí.

Me senté sobre sus piernas de él. Poco a poco sentí como entraba su pene.

-Te va a doler un poco. – Lo sabia, había llegado el "_GRAN MOMENTO_". Quería que el dolor se fuera lo más rápido. Me senté de golpe y solté un grito. – Bells relájate. – enterré mi cabeza en su hombro. Luego de un momento Edward me hablo. -¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien, mejor que nunca, no quiero jamás desprenderme de esta sensación, sigue por favor- le pedí, yo me estaba sintiendo en la gloria con cada penetración. Él sacaba casi por completo su pene, para volverlo a meter profundamente, yo ya quería que lo hiciera más rápido, así que empecé a mover mis caderas para darle a entender que agilizara su movimiento, él entendió de inmediato, y empezó a moverse más rápidamente con desenfreno .

-aagh Bells, eres tan estrecha… umm eres tan deliciosa- me decía entre gemidos.

-Me encanta tu enorme pene…quiero tenerlo siempre dentro de mi…aaaahhhhh- trataba de decirle yo. -métemelo fuerte Edward, duro por favoooor…mmmmm

-quieres más duro Bells…¿así te gusta?¿ que te lo meta fuerte?- decía Edward.

Sus palabras sucias y sus penetraciones, me estaban volviendo loca. Él seguía con ese exquisito vaivén, yo movía mis caderas para ayudarlo a que la fricción se hiciera más placentera, si eso era posible. Sus manos y su boca recorrían mis pechos, mis pezones, los chupaba, mordía, lamía, hacia mil cosas a la vez, apretaba mis muslos, mi trasero y me estaba llevando al límite.

Yo no me quedaba atrás y besaba y mordía su cuello fuertemente, él soltaba gemidos de placer y dolor. Me beso apasionadamente y yo le respondí de la misma manera, realmente esto sí que era el paraíso, tener a Edward así era lo mejor que me podía suceder en la vida. Seguíamos en este baile con nuestros cuerpos llenos de sudor, mi habitación olía a nuestros sexos entremezclados. Sentí una sensación que bajaba por mi estomago, llegando a mi sexo, estaba por explotar, ya no podía más.

-Edward…me vengo …más rápido - le pedía entre jadeos.

-vente conmigo mi Bells… vente para mi, quiero sentirte, vamos, vente- me decía él aun más desesperado que yo.

Él acelero mas sus embestidas y yo explote, sentí mil sensaciones en mi estomago y en mi sexo, una sensación tan placentera que parecía irreal, él se vino conmigo, derramando toda su semen dentro de mí, ambos gritamos al momento del clímax.

-Mierda, Bells.

-Edward- gritamos los dos juntos cuando nos relajamos mutuamente, el más maravilloso orgasmo que pudiera haber imaginado. Mi imaginación no era nada con la realidad.

Nos quedamos así, él dentro de mi aún, para normalizar nuestras respiraciones, nuestros cuerpos estaban empapados de sudor y nuestros líquidos entremezclados. Él beso mi frente, mis mejillas, mi boca amorosamente, yo acariciaba su desordenado cabello, él recostó su cabeza en mi pecho, sintiendo mi corazón latir a mil.

-Eres maravillosa, Bells- me dijo.

-tú eres el maravilloso, Edward, me llevaste a la gloria.

Edward me cargo y me hecho en mi cama. Estaba agotada, quería dormir.

-No te vayas- Rogué- quédate por favor. – Edward me miro.

-Esta bien. –Gire en mi cama, para que él se echara a mi lado.

Pronto sentí sus brazos abrazándome. Se sentía.. PERFECTO.

Mire sus hermosos ojos verdes, mis ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando.

-Duerme Bells, no me iré.- Cerré mis ojos mientras sentía una de sus manos acariciarme mi cabello.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme a un ser perfecto.. Edward.

_Había sido fantástico lo de anoche_ _¿Para él lo había sido? ¿Habría tenido asco estar con una mujer?. _Pensé.

-Hola. – dijo abriendo sus ojos.

-Hola. – pensé que liberaría su brazo de mi cintura pero me equivoque. -¿Estas bien? –pregunte.

-Claro – sonrió, tal vez no quería que me sintiera mal.

-Gracias por todo. – me sonroje al recordar.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya. – entristecí a su frase. Me odiaba por obligarlo a tener sexo conmigo.

-Si, claro –se levanto y fue recogiendo su ropa.

Era una estúpida yo le había rogado y ahora quería que sea tierno conmigo. El no me miraba como una mujer.. solo amigos que se hacen favores. Al él le gustaba los hombres. ¡MALDICION LOS HOMBRE! Lo vi entrar al baño.

Tardo unos minutos para cambiarse, luego salió vestido igual que ayer. Felizmente yo me había puesto unos short y un polo.

Nos miramos nuevamente _¿Qué podía decir?_ Hacer como si ayer no hubiéramos cogido de lo mas delicioso.

-Bells..

-No tienes que decir nada, se muy bien que no te sentiste cómodo lo de ayer. Pero espero que no cambie nuestra amistad.

-Yo no quiero que esto cambie, eres una amiga muy especial y hermosa.

-Gracias. Sera mejor que vayas a casa si no Jake se enojara.- Jake, su novio.

-Él.. si mejor me voy. Adiós. – se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla y salió de mi habitación, luego de unos segundos escuche la puerta de mi departamento cerrarse.

Me tire a mi cama, Dios había sido fantástico. Actuar como siempre.. Amigos nada más. ¿Cómo podia verlo sin recordar como nos habíamos besado? ¿Recordarnos sudosos y gritando nuestros nombre?

Seria difícil y lo sabia, ¡Mierda! Me había encantado.

Pero estaba segura de algo… _nunca mas pasaría_.

No por mi obviamente, sino por él y Jake.

**_*4meses después_:**

Mire el reloj de la pared. Ya había pasado el tiempo.. _Temblaba._

Agarre con mucho cuidado la prueba.

Me sorprendí al ver el resultado.

_¡MIERDA, ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE MI AMIGO GAY!_

* * *

**_FIN-¿no?_**

**_¿Qué tal?_**

**_Dejen sus comentarios son mi única paga. =D_**

**_¿Creen que debería continuarla? Tengo algunas ideas.. Pero ustedes con su Reviews me dirán ;)_**

**_Gracias. Karliita B. -Twitera._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lo pidieron.. CONTINUACIÓN =D**

**No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios =D**

* * *

-**MI**-

-**MEJOR AMIGO**-

-**¿GAY?**-

Cada día era mas difícil levantarme de esta maldita cama.

Necesitaba AYUDA!.

Poco a poco me acercaba al filo de la cama para levantarme. Cuando ya estuve levantada. Me acerque a mi calendario pegado en la pared. Agarre el plumón y marque en una X la fecha de hoy, 8 meses. Sonreí al imaginarme que pronto tendría a mi bebe entre mis brazos.

Iba hacer hermoso, lo sabía. Igual a su padre. _Edward._

_¡No!_ pensé, _ponerme triste le afecta a mi hijo._

Camine hacia la cocina y me serví un poco de leche y lo tome.

Tenia que llenar mi refrigerador, casi no había nada. Y pronto no podría ni ir a comprar. Y eso que me estaba agotando mas de lo habitual.

Busque una blusa de maternidad, unos jean.

Mire por mi ventana, había un transito del infierno. Pero un sol brillante que me alegraba.

Agarre mi billetera, llaves y baje por el ascensor.

_Cuando supe que estaba embarazada hui de Forks, sabia que estaba mal. Pero no quería que Edward se sintiera obligado conmigo. Él tendría que seguir con su vida y yo empezaría una con mi hijo. _Sonreí_ MI HIJO._

Mis padres sabían donde estaba y me enviaban efectivo, ya que no podía trabajar. No les conté exactamente lo que había sucedido. Se me ocurrió contarles una historia que había visto en una película:

_Me había enamorado de un chico en un viaje a Nueva York y que se había hecho humo cuando le había contado que estaba embarazada. Mis padres se pusieron como locos, mi padre quería matarlo, mi madre lloraba y me decía me ayudaría a salir a delante._

Era una mentirosa. Pero no quería que nadie se enterara. Y decir la verdad Rene le contaria a Esme y nos obligaría a criar a mi hijo. Era egoísta.

Compre lo necesario por unas semanas, estos días solo quería dormir nada mas. Cuando estaba por pagar di una rápida mirada a la ropa de bebes. Y no me resistí. Me acerque a ellas. Eran simplemente hermosos. Me dio ganas de llorar al imaginar a mi bebe con esta ropa. Busque unos ropones y unas mantas.

Me acerque a pagar, cuando di una breve mirada por el lugar a lo lejos vi una cabellera rojiza… _Que imaginación tan buena _pensé. Pero casi me caigo cuando vi girar su cabeza a la persona.

_Edward! ¿Qué hacia aquí?_ Mi bebe se movió. _Me asuste, se había movido por mi o por Edward?_ Se movió nuevamente. Tenia que salir de aquí.

Pague rápidamente todo y Salí disparada de allí a conseguir un taxi.

Felizmente conseguí uno rápido que metió mis cosas en la maletera. Y salimos directo a mi departamento.

_¿Me estaría buscando? ¿Estaría en sus viajes de aventura? ¿Mi madre le había contado mi estado?_

Pague al taxi y Marcus el vigilante del edificio me ayudo con los bolsos. Era un tipo mayor pero muy educado. Desde que lo había conocido era con un padre siempre preocupado por mi y mi bebe.

Había enviudado hace 2 años y sus hijos ya estaban grandes y no se acordaban de él. Ni una llamada ni un saludo por su cumpleaños. Me dio pena, pero por sus hijos.. Se estaban perdiendo de un gran padre.

Un padre que tampoco iba a tener mi hijo. Un padre que yo le estaba prohibiendo dar a mi hijo. Era por su bien. No quería que se sintiera obligado a estar siempre a mi lado. Y si él no lo sabia todo estaría bien. _¡Egoísta_! si lose.

-¿Algo mas Señorita Isabella?

-Gracias Marcus, no se que haría sin ti.

-Sabe bien que yo la estimo y no quiero que ese bebe se complique con tanto peso que usted no puede cargar.

-¿Haz desayunado?- pregunte. Desviando un poco el tema.

-Si, señorita Isabella.

-Bella por favor, me gustaba Bella.

-Esta bien Bella, mejor bajo a seguir cuidando el edificio.

-Claro, no te quiero causar problemas.- No me cansaba en decirlo, era un buen hombre.

Entre nuevamente a mi habitación a buscar algo más cómodo. Un buzo y un polo.

Me puse acomodar las cosas, pero estaba ese pensamiento de que Edward estaba cerca.

_¿Había venido a buscarme? ¿Sabe donde vivo?.._

**_Días después:_**

Estaba mirando una película, cuando escuche tocar la puerta. Me levante tranquilamente y abrí. Para quedarme en shock.

-Bells – sonrió. Sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo y abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta que estaba embarazada.

-Ed.. Edward- tartamudee - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estas embarazada. – Parecía que se debatía en su interior. - ¿Quién es el padre? – Lo sabia, había contado los meses, lo sabia me lo iba a quitar no, tenia que huir nuevamente.

Entonces sentí que algo me bajaba entre mis piernas.

-¿Qué pasa Bells? – seguía en shock solo tenia ocho meses con unos días.

-Se me rompió la fuente. – dije incrédula.

-¿Qué fuente? – Me empezaba a doler.

-Voy dar a luz maldita seas Edward, tengo que ir al hospital. – Agarre mi celular y marque a mi doctor.

-Buenas tardes Bella ¿Qué paso?

-Doctor creo que acabo de romper fuente.

-Ok, primero tranquilízate. – lo estaba, mire a Edward y el seguía sorprendido.- Tienes que venir al hospital rápidamente, te voy a esperar en urgencias. ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, llevo mi maleta?

-Si tráelo. – Colgué y fui a mi habitación. Agarre mi maleta y volví a la sala.

-Cuando sales cierras. – camine hacia la salida.

-Espera Bells. – me agarro de la muñeca. -Vas a dar a luz, y estas de lo normal.

-Edward no es el momento. Los dolores van subiendo de intensidad.

-Tengo mi auto abajo. –No era el momento para pelear.

-Vamos entonces.

Entramos al ascensor. Rayos iba doliendo más cada minuto.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Tu que crees? – pregunte irritada.

-Es mi hijo ¿no?- _No ahora, no._ No respondí ya que se abrieron las puertas. Salí a paso rápido a lo lejos vi a Marcus.

-Marcus. – lo llame. Corrió hacia mi preocupado.

-¿Qué paso Bells?

-Me voy a dar a luz, se me ha roto la fuente. Te voy a llamar para que me lleves el maletín que te di ¿Ok?

-Si, no te preocupes. Ya quiero que venga el niño. – sonreí.

-Adiós. – Camine hacia el estacionamiento. Edward me seguí sin hablar.

-¿Dónde esta tu auto?

-Es el volvo plateado.- Camino rápidamente y me abrió la puerta.

Entre y lo vi correr alrededor de su auto. Prendió nervioso y empezó a manejar.

-Bells ¿es mi hijo? – Estaba soportando el dolor y el me venia hacer una pregunta estúpida.

-Claro que es tu hijo idiota.- respondí irritada- maneja rápido o te pateare el trasero.

Todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido.

Llegamos al hospital y mi doctor estaba esperándome con una silla de ruedas. Pronto entre al hospital llevaba por él.

Me eche a la camilla y me reviso.

-Bella, ahora das a luz. – Llamo a una enfermera. Y ellas me llevaron a una sala para prepararme para mi parto.

Dios, todavía no estaba tan cabreada de lo que espere.

-Bella hay un joven que dice es el padre de tu hijo y quiere entrar. Esta armando un lio.- También había mentido a mi doctor.

-Es un amigo, hágalo pasar por favor. -A los minutos el entro.

-Maldición Bells, no querían dejarme entrar. ¿Porque no le has dicho q yo..? -no le deje continuar.

-Edward, acaso no te das cuenta que estoy pariendo a mi hijo. –Grite enojada.

-Nuestro hijo. – me corrigió.

-Isabella a la cuenta de 3 empujas. – Respire. Dios se me había olvidado todo por los nervios.

-Ahora. – Grito – Empuja. – Empuje con todas mis fuerzas.

-Todavía falta Bells, hazlo con más fuerza. - ¿De donde? estaba cansada quería dormir.

Edward me sujeto mi mano y me miro.

-Tu puedes Bells. Por nuestro hijo.

-Ahora. – escuche al doctor. Empuje nuevamente, apreté su mano de Edward.

Escuche un grito y seguido de un llanto. Había nacido. Sonreí como boba.

-Es hermoso. – Edward me susurro muy bajito solo para nosotros.

-No puede ser. –dijo el doctor. Me espante.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte alterada.

-Bella. Hay otro bebe, nunca lo vi en la ecografía. –Mis ojos se abrieron y mire a Edward él también estaba sorprendido.

-Vamos a empezar nuevamente. Empujas a mi cuenta: 3 2 1 Empuja – Nuevamente Empuje y escuche otro llanto un poco diferente pero igual de hermoso.

-Es una mujer…- me dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Son gemelos Bella. – sonreí, estaba cansada. Edward pasaba sus dedos por mis cabellos. –Te amo Bells, gracias. – No quería cerrar mis ojos, quería responder y hacerle tantas preguntas a Edward. Pero me venció el sueño.

Abrí mis ojos y estaba en una habitación SOLA.

Recordé nuevamente todo. GEMELOS: HOMBRE Y MUJER.

Edward.. ¿Escuche bien? Me había dicho te amo. Sonreí. Yo también lo amo.

Entonces entro sonriendo. Al verme sentada en la cama, camino hacia mí.

-Bella están hermosos, los acabo de ver. Son igualitos a ti.

-Son todavía bebes, luego ya se parecerán a uno de nosotros.

-Tengo que llamar a Jake y contarle. Se va a alegrar mucho. – Jake.. su novio. Que idiota había sido, él no me amaba y nunca yo le podría gustar. El solo amaba a mis hijos.

-Edward.. No quiero que venga Jake por favor.- Rogué

-Bells. –se sentó a un lado de mi cama. - ¿No lo entiendo, nena?

-Es tu pareja y yo no me sentiría a gusto.- dije bajando mi vista.

-Bells el y yo.. ya nos estamos. –frunció el ceño. Yo lo había separado de Jake, me odiaba. ¡Rayos!

-Fue por mi ¿no? Me odias, lo siento yo no quería..

-Detente, en parte fue mi culpa.

-¿Qué?

-Te amo Bells.. Amo a mis hijos y no quiero sepárame de ustedes.- me toco mi rostro.

-No Edward- quite su mano. – Yo no quiero a obligarte a nada, tú puedes continuar tu vida. Yo no quiero que te sientas atado a mí por ellos.

-Claro que no Bells, te amo de verdad. – me aseguro. Dentro de mí quería creerle pero no mi conciencia me decía que era mentira. Empezó hablar nuevamente.– Desde que estuvimos juntos, me di cuenta de muchas cosas que ignoraba. Y cuando te fuiste te busque como loco y finalmente de tanta insistencia a tu madre que me dijo donde estabas. Te amo más que a mi vida. No te alejes de mí. – Me acerque y lo bese.

Se separo de mí y me dijo.

-Te amo tanto Bells.- sonreí.

-También te amo Edward.- lo abrase.

**_Meses después:_**

-Bells. – me movía de mi hombro. No quería despertar, quería dormir unos segunditos más. -Bells – me llamo insistiendo. Abrí mis ojos y lo mire.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte mirándolo.

-Sabes cuanto te amo. – me dijo acercándose a besarme.

-¿Mucho? – pregunte inocentemente.

-No, eso es muy poco. Te amo tanto que no puedes imaginarte.

-Quiero saber mas.. –Me miro confuso. Aunque sea un poco tonto nunca tocamos el tema de como Edward se había dado cuenta que no era gay. – ¿Como te diste cuenta que no eras Gay?

-Ah es eso.. – suspiro. -Es que estaba confundido, Jake siempre fue mi amigo de infancia. Me gustaba el sexo con él, pero cuando estuve contigo, no quería a nadie mas solo tu cuerpo, tu piel, tu aroma, tu todo.

-¿Jake que dijo? - pregunte nerviosa a su respuesta.

-Me entendió y quedamos como amigos felizmente.

Le di un beso corto y me intente levantarme. El me sujeto mi brazo y voltee preocupada.

-¿Acaso me vas a dejar así? – pregunto señalando su miembro.

-¿Quieres otra ronda? – le pregunte pícaramente.

-Quisiera todas las rondas posibles. – Me beso apasionadamente.

Su cuerpo era exquisito. Empecé a tocar su cuerpo y le daba pequeños besos en su cuello.

-Mmm… eres tan suave… tan dulce… Eres adictiva Bells- Gemí.

-Más… Por favor… más…- rogué mientras movía ligera y sugestivamente las caderas contra su muslo.

-Sí nena. Yo te daré más. Mucho más. Te lo daré todo.

No tuvo que sacarme nada ya que los dos estábamos desnudos, rápidamente agarro uno de mis pezones con su boca.

Se sentía delicioso, me mordía y me lamia.

Pronto sentí su dedo dentro de mi vagina. Parecía muy cuidadoso no quería tocar mi pequeño botón hinchado. Se estaba vengando así que tome su duro miembro en sus mis manos.

-Más… ¡Ahora!- dije dándome un apretón.

El gruño en respuesta. Sí, gruño. Gruño como un puto animal salvaje. Estaba tan salvaje que apenas si lo reconocí.. Agarro un condón que estaba en la mesa de noche y se lo puso como un rayo, trueno o lo que fuera más rápido que todo eso.

De un fuerte y firme empujón se hundió en lo más hondo de mi. Ambos gemimos ante la oleada de placer.

-¡Sí! ¡Más, más!- grite de placer.

El gruño de placer y me monto. Me monto como un animal. Me daba fuerte y duro, rápido y profundo. Sentí mis paredes temblar de anticipación alrededor de él. Comenzó a moverse con mayor frenesí aún y creí ver el cielo cuando todo su cuerpo se convulsionó y comenzó a ordeñarme de forma casi doloroso al llegar a su clímax. Gritando y gimiendo como loca me retorcía debajo de él. Fue uno de los orgasmos más deliciosos de mi vida para luego verlo caer rendido a un lado tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Te amo Edward… eres mi mejor amigo ¿gay?- Reí. El me abrazo fuerte, estaba segura de muchas cosas y entre ellas era:

1. No iba a dejar nunca a Edward. Lo amaba con todo mí ser.

2. Él me amaba igual o más, aunque era imposible.

3. Era un milagro que nuestros hijos no se hayan levantado con tanto grito. Mis pequeños: Anthony y Vanessa.

4. El sexo con Edward era ¡LA PUTA GLORIA DE PLACER!

* * *

**Ahora que dicen FIN ¿O no?**

**Dejen sus comentarios, son mis motivaciones y mi paga, para seguir escribiendo mas historias =D**

**Gracias por los comentarios...**

**Dedicado a rakelluvre, lia potter-cullen, lobalunallena , Laubellacullen94 , EMLIZABETH CULLEN ,Helen, indii93 , Isela Cullen, Sam Rocker , JEKA CULLEN y si me olvide de alguna.. Zorry. =D**

**Lo iba hacer One Shot, pero yo tampoco quería quedarme con las ganas de saber mas de esos dos.**

**La historia acabo =P**

**Pero sabrán más de mi, muy pronto estoy escribiendo una historia un poquito larguita... Rated: "M" para nosotras las pervertidas.. jajaja.**

**KarLiiTa. B**

***L-A-S ... A-M-O***


End file.
